Give Me A Minute
by Hanni98
Summary: They've built a friendship, they built a romance, now they're building a boat.  How will Annabeth and Percy react to seeing each other after all that has happened, after how long they've been away.  My story of 'The Mark of Athena' exept mine's original.
1. Chapter 1

**Give Me a Minute**

**Hi I'm extremely bored so I'm writing a Percy Jackson one shot, unless your reviews convince me other whys**

**Has anyone ever thought that maybe at the start of The Mark of Athena (c) Percy and Annabeth might meet like friends not like crazy make out monsters.**

**I mean they've been Best friends way before any of this kissy stuff**

**Enjoy, **

**Hanni {98}**

Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase

So there's another camp, another half-blood camp, except Roman, and apparently my boy friend, Percy Jackson is at it.

'Boy friend' it's a damn funny word to use in this sentence. Boyfriends call their girl friends. Fine a day late, but I've been waiting for that IM for almost a year now.

And he hasn't called. Ever, not even a letter, a text, or a phone call, nothing.

We built a ship in the time Percy was away, we looked high and low, all over  
>North America, but then I find out he's somewhere in San Francisco.<p>

Leo, Piper, Jason, and I are leaving tomorrow for our voyage to Camp Jupiter, and I don't know if I'm dreading it or looking forward to seeing Percy.

I also can't decide if I'm going to kill or kiss him, maybe neither, maybe both.

"Annabeth," Piper comes running from the big house, "Are you all packed?"

"Well that's urgent," I say crankily, so what I've been cranky and grouchy lately. Not my fault, add that onto the list of why I hate Percy Jackson, "Yeah,"

"Good because we leave bright and early tomorrow!" she says in a fake cheery voice.

"Great," I respond.

"I know, right, like push it back like another four hours and I still won't be up yet!" Piper exclaims.

Oh no, "So… um… Exactly what time are we leaving?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, um, departure is 3:30 am, but you should be up by 2:30," she moans.

"What!" I say, checking my watch, it's already 2:30 pm; I'm have to go bed in two hours!

"Yeah, so sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bight!" she says, hopping up from the bench and walking towards the ship.

I haven't had a good sleep for a year, and the best sleep I ever had was wrapped in Percy's embrace; love hurts, love bites.

I want a good sleep, I want Percy Jackson back.

But then I don't.

**So if you want more REVIEW!**

**Also check out my other stories **

**Walking Away- Victorious**

**Don't Fly Away -Scorpio Races**

**As always give me reviews and comments **

**Bye, bye,**

**Hanni {98}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I've decided to continue this but sadly I wasn't happy with how I did Annabeth's POV so I'm going to pick myself up and try again :D**

**So on with the story!**

**Annabeth**

After going to bed at a ridicules to get up at an equally ridicules time might have made getting up easier. I was wrong. I almost had to resort on dumping an ice cold bucket of water to get _myself _up. I was normally an early riser, but I was tossing and turning all night, thinking of Percy; his smile, his laugh, the first time we kissed: pretty much anything about him, but most of all I was thinking of him leaving me alone at camp blood, surrounded by the enemy.

I have never felt so vulnerable without him.

I hate that feeling. I hate feeling vulnerable; _I_ am and was independent and I really hate it that I've become so dependent of Percy Jackson. I don't want to be _that girl _the stupid girl who is waiting for her prince charming to save her, ECT. In my opinion, being a daughter of Athena is about, not only intelligence, but independence too, and I hate feeling dependent, vulnerable and stupid.

I am, and feel like I am all three.

Stupid girl.

Dependent girl.

Vulnerable girl.

I should have joined the hunters when I had the chance; it's what they believe in.

Anyways, so when I grudgingly got up I finished packing and triple checked everything.

"Lizzy?" a male voice said from the front of the cabin, "You're not naked, are you? Because that would be awkward,"

It's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, the kid who was in charge of the war ship. Next the little perv said all hopeful, "You're not naked, are you?"

The little damn perv!

Instead of killing him I said, "No, what is it?"

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "time to go,"

"Alright, " I say, "I'll be there in a second,"

I took one last look at my bunk and noticed a picture of Percy and I taken a couple months ago. We're on the beach, the ocean the back ground, and we have our arms around each other pressed together tightly. I can see love in both my eyes and his. I feel a tear run down my face; just looking at his face brings those emotions out.

Stupid girl.

Dependent girl.

Vulnerable girl.

These are the times I hate Percy Jackson with every bone in my body. I hate him with all my heart; I liked it when I was the friend Percy depended on, but I love him too much for anything to happen. That makes me feel vulnerable; like someone could hold him at knife point and I would give up anything for him.

Stupid girl.

Dependent girl.

Vulnerable girl.

I know what I have to do; I just need a way to say it to him.

That is if I can find him.

**Hi, some of you may be wondering if I'll break percabeth.**

**The answer; we'll see**

**Review!**

**Hanni {98}**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I've been really busy with my life so I have had trouble updating.

I'm trying!

Enjoy,

Hanni {98}

**Annabeth**

**Chapter 3**

I would love to look like a brave, i-can-do- anything-girl, but I can't, I'm not. Sometimes I think people see me as indestructible, and scared of nothing, but I am; I'm scared of losing the people that mean the most to me.

It's been three days since we left from camp and I'm counting every single one of them.

"Hey, Annie," Leo calls from the control room on the ship.

"Don't call me that," I snarl through clenched teeth.

I look up to see his elfish face, mocking me, "Oh, come on! Nobody likes the nicknames I come up with!"

I look at him, a questioning expression on my face, waiting for Leo to complete his morning rounds, answering the same question I ask every single day, "So," I prod him.

"Oh, yeah," he shoots me a grin, "Three,"

"Oh, God! When am a getting of this God damned ship?" He looks at me weird, like he wasn't expecting this reacting this way, "Three stupid _days, right!"_

He smiles, like he just discovered something wonderful, "Blondie, three _hours_,"

My jaw, I think, would drop if I let it, "Hours?" I ask, unsurely.

He nods his head before skipping of to talk to Jason about his past memories that have seemingly vanished from his head.

I think of what he said and debate whether I should get up and kick Leo's for that 'Blondie' comment but, that would mean getting up from the comfortable chair that is placed in my cabin- like room.

The hours tick by slowly, every yellow tinted page turned means another minute gone by, and every game of cards meaning another hour, every wonderful, yet painful, memory of Percy symbolizes another second.

"Annabeth?" Piper says, perched lightly on the nightstand of the room we share.

"Yeah," I answer, eyes still roaming the pages of the seemingly everlasting book I'm reading.

"What are you thinking?" she asks in a small, squeaky voice.

"Oh…Um," I stutter, wondering on how deep I should answer, "I guess I'm thinking about the book I'm reading …and the weather, and the ship, and…other things." I say, trying to make that sound as believable as possible.

She looks at me thoughtfully for a moment, "You're thinking about…Percy, right?"

I swallow the lump in my throat that's threatening freeze my words, "Yeah,"

The faint holler of Leo's voice reaches us even in our rooms, "All hands on deck!"

I know what this means; landing time.

Piper grabs my hand, and squeezes it, and together we walk up the twisted staircase leading to the view of the real world.

I'm pretty sure that I'm sweating in unexpected places.

Jason and Leo meet us on the deck overlooking the lush greens and blues surrounding the ship, "In the event where something happens we will retreat to the ship and blow all those Romans into the air with the canons I have installed in the ship,"

Piper lets go of my hand and steps up, "But that isn't going to happen, is it _Leo_?"

"Nope!" Leo says, somehow sheepish and excited at the same time, "Everything is going to run…um…smoothly!"

Leo sprints into the control room, screaming, "Everyone grab on to something!"

I scramble to the stern of the ship and clutch the frayed yellow rope tied to the front of the ship, the ship suddenly drops, twisting and turning in the air, losing altitude fast.

"Annabeth!" Leo yelling over the heavy wind, blowing the words around, "Help me land the ship!"

I sigh inwardly to myself, "Coming!" I scream over the howling winds.

I hold on to the rope, tied to a wooden hole of the ship, edging my way along the coarse deck. I reach the control room and see Leo wrestling the wheel. As I lay on the doorway of the room, exhausted, I watch the wheel using all its brute strength to throw Leo of the wheel.

"Well, don't just sit there!" he screams, a wild terrified expression on his face, "Help me, dammit!"

I get up and start righting the wheel of the ship with Leo, groaning and grunting all the way. Finally, a loud bang hits the bottom of the ship, throwing Leo and I off the object we're desperately holding on to. We scramble shakily to our feet and throw ourselves at the wheel again, all the while screaming our heads off.

"Guys!" Jason called, "The ships on the ground!"

Leo and I stop screaming and step away from the wheel; I imagine how that might look to an outsider, smiling for the first time all day.

"Oh," I say in a small, forget about it voice.

Piper marches into the room, her hair going in all directions. She looks mad, furious, angry, "Leo," she yells, "I thought you said you knew what you were doing!"

Leo gives a cocky smile to Piper, "I did, but what I meant was I kinda knew what I was-,"

Piper cuts him off with a punch to the arm; the hunters did tell me this daughter of Aphrodite had spunk.

Jason clears his throat, "Um… The Romans are waiting…"

"Oh, right," I say, "Come on,"

Percy's waiting.

**Okay, so I was going to continue this, but I think that there meeting should get another chapter.**

**I'll update in a couple weeks…..Unless I get some AWESOME reviews… Then I'll hurry up the writing progress.**

**Love you,**

**Hanni {98}**


End file.
